


Daddybats

by safety_dancer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batbabies AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: "a protective Bruce bringing a shy Timmy to the Watchtower."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddybats

“Hey, Bats,” Clark greeted as his friend materialized via zeta tube. His eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of the small child beside the Bat, looking around in wonderment. “Newest Robin?”   
Bruce nodded, walking towards the control center, Tim right on his heels, trying to take everything in. He grinned shyly when he saw the super, and Clark gave him a friendly wave.   
Bruce sat at the controls, looking down at the child, smiling softly in a way that was unfitting for Batman. He whispered something, and Tim nodded eagerly, running over towards the large window, pressing his small hands up against the glass. Bruce watched him for a moment, then started updating the Watchtowers system, every now and again glancing at his son.   
Wonder Woman walked up to Superman, blinking when she spotted the child, who ran back to Bruce, pointing excitedly and tugging his hand. They watched as Bruce got up, following the kid to the window and kneeling beside him, nodding at whatever he was saying.   
“Should we call him Daddybats or do you think he’d castrate us?” Clark snickered, eyes still on the pair. Diana grinned.   
“It suits him. You should mention it.”   
“Whoa no, I don’t have a deathwish. You do it, he likes you more.”   
Diana’s laugh rang brightly, and Tim glanced back at them curiously, smiling when he saw Wonder Woman. He whispered something to Bruce, who then looked at the pair. Clark could see the squint underneath the cowl, and tried to keep his face neutral.   
The little Robin slowly walked over to the super and the Amazon, fiddling his fingers.   
“Hello,” he greeted quietly, eyes shining with interest. Diana knelt down eye level with the boy, holding out her hand.   
“Hello, Robin, I am Diana of Themyscira. What is your name?”   
“Tim,” he answered, totally enraptured by the princess. “Is it true that there are no men on Themyscira? Can you fly? If you can, why do you have the invisible jet?”   
Diana felt her smile growing as questions poured from the little one, and she tried her best to answer them all. Bruce stood behind, watching. Clark came to stand beside him, nudging him.   
“So, how’s it going, Daddybats?” He just had to say it. He could take whatever Bruce threw at him. Hopefully. Batman whipped towards him, a frown on his face, and Clark really had to work on keeping the smile off his face.   
“Excuse me? What did you call me?”   
“You heard me. Diana thinks it suits you.”   
Bruce scoffed, turning back to where Diana and Tim were now having an animated conversation. An annoyed scowl came to his face, and Clark finally let out the short burst of laughter. “What’s wrong, Bruce? Jealous?”   
Bruce leveled him with a look. “Of course not.” with that, he stalked towards the pair, ruffling Tim’s hair when his son grinned up at him. Diana straightened, and Clark caught her smirk, returning it with his own.   
Later, when the Bat and his Bird had returned to Gotham, Superman walked up to Diana, laughter in his voice. “So, should we tell the Bat what that conversation was about, or leave it?”   
Diana tapped a finger on her chin, smiling. “No, we should leave it. It was amusing to see the frown on his face. Tim was very enthusiastic about his father, but Bruce doesn’t need an ego boost.”


End file.
